


Gatchannel After Dark

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Big Breasts, Dildos, Gen, Masturbation, Pubic Hair, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime finds another use for the Gatchannel. One lucky winner of a GALAX contest finds himself getting to see all of Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatchannel After Dark

Everyone knew who the Gatchaman were. They had their own channel on the GALAX network for us to contact them. There were only two girls on the team, and they were now being treated like idols. There was a strong group of fans who liked Utsutsu, but she was still getting used to public events, and didn’t talk very much on the network. The other was the creator of the Gatchannel in the first place. Hajime Ichinose.

I knew Hajime. I was a student in her class. She was always rushing off to these collage meetings, and had seemingly little interest in romance. She was the kind of person who was married to her job, which had now become being a hero. That didn’t mean she didn’t have wants of her own. A link was being passed around the GALAX network, encrypted by a code that only a select few knew the password to. I was the first to crack the code, and was invited to the Adult Gatchannel for a private show.

I was in my bedroom when I opened the channel. Hajime was in her apartment. I heard her singing in the background as she made sure that nobody else was home. The bright and colorful room was decorated with animals and photographs and everything I would expect from a collage artist. I was getting nervous looking at empty air, so I typed my response. It turned into a colored bubble that popped onto the video.

“Hajime? Are you there?”

The camera was far enough away from her bed, situated on a nearby desk. She had let her brown hair fall neatly on the sides of her head. The bird hairpin reflected the camera’s light. Her skin was glistening with sweat. I could almost smell it through the camera. Hajime sat down on the bed, and her massive breasts jiggled, pooling drops of sweat onto her overalls. She was wearing only her yellow overalls. The sides of her chest jutted out through the uniform, squeezed by the fabric.

“Heya!” Hajime said. “You’re the one who won the prize? What’s your name?”

I told her my name.

“Ah, you go to my school! I didn’t know if a guy or a girl was going to answer this.”

“Do you have any preferences?” I asked her.

“I’ve got lots of girl fans, too,” said Hajime. “It doesn’t really matter who you like as long as you like ‘em, right? So, is there anything you want to ask me? I’ve only got a few hours to do this, and I want to be bright and perky for heroing tomorrow!”

When she said “perky”, her breasts swung from side to side. Small bumps were starting to show underneath the straps of her overalls. I typed on my keyboard, and requested to see her bare breasts. Her camera was high resolution, so I could see every drop of sweat rolling down her unrestrained tits.

“You’re sounding pretty excited,” said Hajime. She made the peace sign with her fingers. “Okay! Boobies, boobies, gonna show my boobies. Big and soft and bouncy!” 

I didn’t know how to react to this song, but I couldn’t hold back on the bulging tent inside my pants. It was text only on my end, so Hajime didn’t have to know.

Hajime unhooked one of her overall straps. The strap fell down her body, exposing her left breast. Her rocket-shaped breast fell onto her body. Her nipple was a bright shade of pink, with a large, flat areola. A drop of sweat shone on the tip of her nipple. Hajime slyly laughed and looked towards the camera.

“I’ve only exposed one boob and you’re already pretty turned on,” she said. “Do you want to get closer?”

I typed a string of exclamation marks excitedly. Hajime lifted herself off the bed.

“My nipples have been hard since this afternoon,” Hajime said, “I wasn’t wearing underwear at school all day to get ready for this, and the overalls were hugging my boobs realllly tight. It’s a strange feeling, but I like it.” 

Her breast swung about, gently shaking from side to side in tune with her step. Her head vanished from the camera as she placed her stiff nipple flat against the camera. Hajime’s flesh took up my entire laptop screen. She rubbed her tip against the camera, staining the lens with a layer of her body sweat. I wanted to lick her breast and suck on her nipple until her cute moans filled my speakers. She was making cute squealing noises already.

She pulled away from the camera and returned to the bed. She slid her fingers behind her back and, with one hand, removed the other strap of her overalls. Both of her breasts now bounced freely, resting gently on her sweaty clothes.

Hajime cupped her breasts in her hands and bounced them up and down for me. Her fingers sunk into her flesh, pushing her nipples further outward. Her hard nipples remained unwavering as her body jiggled on the bedsprings. She ran her hands down her fingers, putting pressure on them like a tube of frosting, kneading her breasts into the shape of her hands. She pushed her hands against the bed, and her boobs slapped against her chest with a pleasant sound of flesh against flesh.

“What do you think of my boobs?” asked Hajime.

“They’re super soft,” I answered. “They’re so big, too. What size are they?”

Hajime hadn’t put on a bra that day, from the look on her face. I wondered if a girl would possibly forget her own breast size. She weighed them in her hands, pressing them against each other and squeezing from the sides. My eyes followed her nipples, entranced by the marshmallow softness she molded between her fingers.

“My boobs are a G cup,” she said, “Remember, the G in my G cup is the G of Gatchaman!” she said with a wink.

I wanted her to play with her nipples. Hajime obliged and pinched her soft pink buds between her fingers. The tips became longer and harder, engorging with blood and puffing up her areolae. The more she teased her nipples, the more I noticed that a visible stain was starting to appear around the crotch of her overalls.

“What’s your favorite kind of sex play?” I asked her.

“Hmm...” she said, wondering about this as she removed her overalls. Her yellow casual outfit fell from her body onto the floor, revealing her soft stomach and her dripping nether regions. I traced the line from her navel all the way down to her patch of pubic hair sitting just above her engorged labia.

“That’s a good question,” Hajime said. “I’m still a virgin, but I have masturbated a lot. Sometimes I like to tweak my nipples and roll them around, and sometimes I like to stick a big vibrator up my pussy. Then everything comes gushing out and it feels wonderful! Do you want to masturbate with me?”

I was throbbing hard with excitement. This was what I had come here to do. There was Hajime Ichinose, her eyes full of energy and innocence, staring at me from across the computer screen in the buff. She adjusted the camera a little and drew it closer to her legs. She had been sitting with her loins exposed, and either knew, or didn’t care.

“I’m not wet enough yet,” said Hajime. “You’re a lucky boy, so I don’t want to disappoint you. C’mon, look a little closer.” She thrust her thumb and index finger into the dripping slit, pushing the sides of her walls gently. A faint squishing noise echoed from the other end of the camera. Hajime’s body flushed bright red as she dug around inside her snatch.

She pulled her fingers out, and showed me the transparent, sticky liquid dripping between her fingers. She stuck her thumb and pointer together, letting the vaginal secretions drool over the side, before stretching them out into fine strings. “It’s thick,” Hajime said. “I’ve been so busy lately I haven’t had time to masturbate. You have to do it sometimes or it’ll feel even worse. So this is good for both of us!”

Hajime stuck her finger in her belly button, letting the juices roll out onto her stomach. They left a slimy streak as they rolled down her belly. The way Hajime gently moved her stomach from side to side was so erotic. It had a slight pudge to it, but with all the activity she had been doing, there wasn’t much. The line of love juice stopped at her pussy. Hajime moved her legs closer to the camera.

“I bet most girls in anime and manga aren’t this hairy,” said Hajime. “It’s another part of me that I can make look cute. Watch this,” she ran her fingers through her bush. The hair moved through her nails, pushing down at the touch of her fingers and springing back up again, “It’s really soft and warm. Though you aren’t interested in my pubes, but what’s beneath it, right?”

I wouldn’t have minded if the camera stayed there for a while longer. Hajime put her index and middle fingers on the sides of her pussy lips, and slowly spread them apart while making the sound effects. “Ku~pa~!” Hajime said. “Ta-da! Hajime’s juicy pussy! Take a look at it all you want. It’s making my clit hard. Ah, that’s right, I haven’t shown you my clit yet.”

She pointed to a small bump just beneath the point where her pubes ended. It was the same brilliant pink shade as her pussy, poking out from its hood. She pinched it between her fingers the same way she had her nipples, and gave out a cute, mumbled mess of squeals. Her moans were so cute. Her body became sweatier than it had a moment ago. A small puddle of it had pooled where her arms had been pushing her breasts together. When she let go, it slid down her body all at once, past her legs.

“Whew, I almost came,” said Hajime. “I’ve got a hand mirror hidden in the nightstand that I use to look at my pussy all the time. I’ve got to be comfortable in my own body, you know.” She spoke to me so casually, without even a hint of shame, while posing in her bedroom stark naked. Hajime, there are few people as comfortable with their bodies as you.

“Anything else you want to see? I’m just about ready to pull out my favorite dildo,” said Hajime. “Now’s your last chance!”

I hesitantly typed on my keyboard, waiting for a moment or two before sending the next message. The word balloon scrolled past Hajime’s body. “I want to see your ass.”

“Oho, are you a butt maniac?” she said.

“No, no, it’s not like that! I’m just curious!” I replied.

“Don’t be shy,” Hajime said, “If you wanted to see my brown hole, all you had to do was ask!” She put her hands behind her back, grabbing her plush cheeks and prepping them for my sight. “Take a look!”

She turned around and bent over. Her breasts swung back and forth just out of my line of sight as her ass came into view on the camera. Her fingers wrapped around her defined butt. She slowly pulled apart her fleshy mounds, revealing her tight, puckering anus before my eyes. I saw the lines leading to her dark hole. It was light brown, but fresh and clean. I knew she was the kind of girl who kept herself clean.

Hajime swung her ass back and forth. She bent down all the way to the ground, showing me the back view of her pussy. Lines of clear honey were dripping down her inner thighs, leaving a trail down the floor. She squeezed her butt cheeks, sinking her fingers into her sweaty flesh. I could almost smell the raw scent coming out of the camera. Her cute voice came out of my speaker.

“What do you think?” asked Hajime. “I’ve never really looked at my own butt up close, so I want you to tell me how it looks.”

I answered my reply. “It’s breathing, and it’s a nice color.” I said. “I can’t take it anymore, I want to see something inside you!”

“I’ve been itching for something like that too,” said Hajime.

She turned around and faced the camera. “I’ll be right back, give me a minute.”

Hajime opened her bedside drawer and dug into it for something. I saw the edges of several notebooks and pairs of scissors, the kinds of things that would be used for collage work. She closed that drawer and went down to the one on the bottom. I was witness to the site of Hajime squatting down, with the bulge of her pussy sticking out between her legs, the tips of her breasts squeezing against the furniture, while she explored her room with a pleasant smile.

She took something out of the drawer. It was a large dildo, 16 cm in length, with bulging veins and a rounded tip. It had been designed to look like a pair of balls were attached to it. Hajime showed it to the camera. She licked up the shaft, smearing her saliva over the length of the plastic phallus.

“I’m going to be using this,” said Hajime. She placed her mouth around the glans and continued speaking. Her speech was muffled, but I got the gist of what she was telling me. “This is based on a mold of Rui’s cock. For a crossdresser, he has a pretty big penis. Don’t worry, this is just for show. When it’s inside me, I’ll be thinking of yours.”

Hajime spread her legs. She gently teased the lips of her pussy, spreading it apart with her fingers. She pushed the glans of the dildo, covered in her saliva and pussy juice, up against the entrance. With a single thrust, Hajime jammed the custom dildo inside her until the only thing of it I could see was the ball-like base. She smiled widely. Her words were punctuated with moans and squeals while she continued to jiggled the dildo around inside her. With every thrust, her G cups bounced and swung with a naughty sound.

“Now for the final touch!” Hajime said. “Vibe... Go!”

Her hands crawled towards the switch at the end of her dildo. Her fingers ran over the switch, turning it on with a barely audible click. The loud buzzing of the vibrator packed into the sex toy nearly drowned out Hajime’s voice. Sweat dripped from the pores in her body. Her sloppy pussy drooled its juices down the shaft shaking her pleats.

Hajime’s squeals filled the room. She grabbed the end of the dildo in her hands and slowly pulled it out of her pussy. A glossy coating of honey had coated it from the glands all the way down to the base. Drops of it fell onto the balls and the floor. She moved it back in slower, inching its way into her warm, throbbing pussy. Her clit had fully exposed itself, leaving Hajime free to play with it with her other hand.

“We have to climax together,” Hajime said. “I hope you’ve pulled out your hard cock on the other end.”

“I have!” I typed.

I had been getting wood in my pants ever since Hajime began, but now that she was on the bed, keeping her face close to the camera while allowing me to see her plowing her pussy with the head of GALAX, I was turned on. I ran my hand up and down my shaft in time with Hajime’s thrusting. A tiny dribble of precum leaked out of the glans.

“My pussy’s so full of your warm, throbbing dick,” Hajime said. “You don’t have to worry...” she said. “I can’t see you on the other end, but don’t be worried about how thick it is. There’s a girl on GALAX who wants your hard thing out of love.”

“Is that girl you?” I asked.

“I love everyone’s body,” Hajime said. “Rui’s and Jou’s and Sugane’s and even Utsutsu’s.”

There was something pure in what she said. I knew that Hajime was unattainable. That I was even able to share this intimate moment with her over a webcam was a rare chance. Even if I told everybody, even if guys came calling to see her nude, Hajime would reject them all until she was truly interested, and they’d understand. I was looking into the heart of the girl who had saved our city, and was amazed.

Hajime switched to moving her dildo and flicking her clit with one hand, using her other to toy with her breasts. Her hands squeezed into the flesh, pushing until her palm grazed past her areola. She pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time, letting out something that fell between a battle cry and an orgasm. She made the peace sign with her hands, and opened her mouth wide. Her eyes remained unchanged, full of fiery passion for the masturbation between us.

My cock was throbbing without me even touching it now. I was entranced, staring into my computer screen at Hajime’s sweaty, undulating body. 

“I’m gonna cum soon!” she said, “I can feel it! I’m almost there! Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna-”

In a fit of lust, my hand slipped on the laptop’s trackpad, activating my Crowds. My consciousness was placed into the body of the digital being. Its data transformed its coloring from black to a fleshy color. The place where its messages were transported turned a bright red. I was in Hajime’s room. I spun around inside the Crowds’ head, following the sound of her moans until I saw her on the bed.

I couldn’t smell her filthy smells, but I was seeing it in clearer resolution than the laptop could ever provide. The folds of her flesh being pushed by the dildo, the raw twitching of her tight asshole, and the sound of her breasts sloshing around the beads of sweat the fell off her nipples. I wondered if Hajime saw me. She had encountered the Crowds before, and knew that as long as the right people were operating them, there was no danger.

“CUMMING!” Hajime shouted.

She pulled the dildo out of her pussy at the last second. A deluge of feminine juices fell out of her pussy, spreading a large puddle across her bedsheets. It mixed with the sweat coming from between her cleavage and her ass cheeks. Her body was bright red, and she was panting heavily.

I reached climax moments after. My Crowds squirted out a digital approximation of sticky white semen onto Hajime’s body. It dripped down her nipples and pooled into her navel. It fell across the strands of her pubic hair, sliding past the wet lips of her pussy. At home, the only thing I had dirtied was my hand, but looking at Hajime’s semen-covered body on the laptop screen, I felt satisfied. The Crowds vanished from the room.

Hajime scooped some of the cum off her breasts, and licked the Crowds’ digital spunk off her fingers. She pushed it around on her tongue, and swallowed it. “Not bad,” she said. “Did you have a good time?”

I replied. “Yes.”

“O~kay!” Hajime said. “I’m gonna go take a shower now. If you want to talk to me on the regular Gatchannel, we’ll be broadcasting at the usual time, ‘kay?” She reached her tongue down to her breast and licked off another dollop of my semen. A trail of saliva was left on her tit, which was the last thing the camera saw as the screen went black.

The GALAX Network can produce some amazing things.


End file.
